Que suis-je pour toi ?
by Bleuindigo
Summary: Draco s'interroge sur ce qu'il représente réellement pour lui...


Titre : **Que suis-je pour toi ?**

Auteur : Bleu-indigo fanfic

Couple : HP x DM

Genre : Romance

Bonjour,

Avec cet OS, je signe ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. J'en suis toute émue ^^ Alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur la cuvette des toilettes dont il avait rabaissé la lunette, Draco observait le test de grossesse qu'il tenait dans la main. Le cœur battant, il ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Deux barres… Il avait lu et relus des dizaines et des dizaines de fois la notice et à chaque fois, c'était la même réponse qu'elle lui donnait. Deux barres… Il était enceinte…

Depuis une heure qu'il était là, à fixer sans relâche le petit bout de plastique qui venait de changer littéralement le cours de sa vie, Draco ne savait que penser. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait même plus à penser. La seule pensée qui ne le quittait pas c'était la brusque nouvelle de sa grossesse. Un bébé... Là, dans son ventre…

Enceinte ? A son âge ? N'était-il pas trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un bébé ? Il se sentait encore à peine adulte, comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que s'occuper d'un bébé ? Sans compter qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien à ce sujet…

Qu'allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il seulement _lui_ annoncer la nouvelle ? Après-tout, ils n'étaient en couple que depuis quelques mois… Enfin, « couple » était peut-être un bien grand mot pour désigner leur relation. Draco ne savait même pas s' _il_ était vraiment sérieux à son sujet ou bien s'il n'était qu'une passade. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leur situation, ni jamais mis les choses au claire entre eux.

Ils couchaient régulièrement ensembles, et certes, depuis quelques temps ils semblaient un peu plus proches l'un de l'autre, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait qu' _il_ couche avec lui, ne voulait pas forcément dire qu' _il_ avait des sentiments pour lui.

Le cœur du blond se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. De son côté, cela faisait longtemps qu'il nourrissait de tendres sentiments pour lui. En fait, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su. Après tout, s'il l'avait tant cherché quand ils étaient adolescents, c'était avant tout pour qu' _il_ le regarde. Même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de faire.

Quant à la façon dont ils en étaient arrivés à coucher ensembles et à s'apprécier à défaut de s'aimer, Draco n'en avait que peu de souvenirs… Tout était allé très vite et il n'en gardait que des souvenirs flous. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était la victoire d'Harry contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le soulagement qu'il avait alors ressenti à ce moment-là, lorsque tout s'était enfin terminé.

Il avait erré là, à travers les décombres du château, parmi les cadavres qui se mêlaient, Mangemorts, élèves, Aurores… Il en connaissait certains, d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus… Il était resté là, debout au milieu des morts, complètement apathique et perdu, comme s'il ne réalisait pas que c'était enfin fini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. _Il_ avait gagné…

Comme par magie, l'homme de ses pensées s'était matérialisé devant lui. Draco avait levé la tête, mais n'avait pas réagi. C'est comme s'il ne le voyait pas… _Il_ s'était alors approché de lui et doucement, du bout des doigts, _il_ avait remis en place une de ses mèches de cheveux un peu trop longue, qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, Draco n'avait pas été inactif durant la guerre. Après sa confrontation avec Harry dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, lors de leur sixième année, Draco avait finalement rejoint les rangs de Dumbledore, agissant comme espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au départ, _il_ avait très mal prit la nouvelle puis, petit à petit, il avait appris à faire confiance à Draco et lentement, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Cela avait commencé par quelques mots échangés de temps en temps. Puis, ces quelques mots s'étaient transformés en petites phrases, pour finalement muer en dialogue courtois à défaut d'autre chose. Mais toujours dans la discrétion, afin que la couverture de Draco ne soit pas compromise.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque ce fameux jour, lorsqu' _il_ avait posé sa main sur sa joue Draco n'avait pas réagi. Ce n'est qu'en sentant ses lèvres douces et chaudes se poser tendrement sur les siennes, qu'il avait repris conscience.

Cependant, au lieu de le repousser, il s'était agrippé à lui. De toutes ses forces. Et de tendre et hésitant, leur baiser s'était fait empressé et passionné. Draco ne saurait dire comment ils se sont ensuite retrouvés dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Lui, nu et offert, allongé sur son lit tandis qu' _il_ le pénétrait avec fougue, lui faisant l'amour avec une passion débordante.

Et quelques mois plus tard, ils en étaient là… Amants à défaut d'autre chose, même si intérieurement, Draco rêvait de passer du statut d'amant à celui d'amoureux. Mais ça, jamais il ne le lui dirait… Alors lui annoncer sa grossesse… C'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas prévu qu'ils se voient aujourd'hui. Cela laisserait à Draco le temps de se faire à la nouvelle de sa grossesse et surtout, de trouver un moyen de le lui annoncer.

Depuis une heure qu'il était là, le regard rivé sur son test de grossesse, Draco essayait de comprendre. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? S'il savait les grossesses masculines possibles, à défaut d'être courantes, dans le monde sorcier, il savait aussi qu'elles n'étaient réalisables que sous certaines conditions. Et il était certain de n'avoir rempli aucune d'elle pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

Il n'avait jamais pris de potion de fertilité qui lui aurait permis de tomber enceinte, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres. Certes ils ne s'étaient jamais protégés, juste au début, avant de faire les tests, mais plus par la suite. Quel intérêt ? Il était un homme, après tout, il n'y avait pas de risques… Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait…

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se décider à se lever. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, prostré sur lui-même indéfiniment. Il déposa le test de grossesse sur le bord du lavabo avant de s'observer dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés.

Ouvrant l'eau, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide afin de se redonner contenance. Puis, pris d'une lubie subite, il remonta sa chemise et observa son profil dans le miroir, tentant de découvrir d'éventuels changements.

Le test ne précisait pas depuis combien de temps ce bébé était en lui, il faudrait qu'il aille voir un médicomage pour savoir. Mais Draco remarqua malgré tout un léger renflement au niveau de son ventre. C'était très léger, à peine visible, mais lui savait. Il connaissait son corps. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Maintenant qu'il le savait, c'était plus que visible. Sa taille n'était plus aussi fine qu'avant. Elle avait pris un très léger arrondi.

A présent, la question se posait… Depuis quand ? Depuis combien de temps son bébé était-il là ? Grandissant et se développant, bien à l'abri dans son ventre ? Un soupire échappa à Draco à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait attendre son rendez-vous chez son médicomage avant de le savoir.

D'une main hésitante, il caressa son ventre, comme pour apprivoiser l'idée qu'un bébé y avait élu domicile bien malgré lui. Draco n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta là, à observer le profil de son ventre dans le miroir. Puis, semblant réellement prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il laissa retomber sa chemise et quitta la salle de bain.

L'appréhension lui coupant l'appétit, il alla s'installer dans le canapé dans lequel il finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était en train de se coucher et son estomac gargouillait bruyamment.

Les yeux encore lourds de fatigue, il se leva dans le but de se préparer à manger. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, deux bras puissants se refermèrent autour de sa taille et des lèvres chaudes venaient se perdre dans son cou.

Reconnaissant l'odeur et le toucher de son amant, Draco ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Il se retourna. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole, les lèvres de son amant se posèrent sur les siennes en un tendre baiser.

Faible face à tant de douceur, Draco s'abandonna au baiser, y répondant avec la même avidité. Alors que son amant s'apprêtait à approfondir leur échange, dans un éclair de lucidité, Draco le repoussa doucement. Ancrant son regard orageux aux émeraudes qui lui faisait face, il demanda doucement :

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas censé venir aujourd'hui…

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste le désir de savoir. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du blond, Harry répondit :

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour avoir envie de te voir ?

Cette réponse amena un sourire sur le visage de Draco, le premier depuis la découverte de sa grossesse. A cette pensée, son sourire se fana. Le cœur battant, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Témoin de ce changement d'expression de son amant, Harry demanda doucement :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Draco ?

\- Je… Je suis quoi pour toi ? Demanda le blond, sachant que s'il réfléchissait trop, il ne se lancerait jamais.

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question, Harry demanda, perdu ?

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ta question.

\- Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? Insista le blond, ayant besoin de savoir. Je suis quoi ? Répéta-t-il. Ton amant ? Ton plan cul ? Ton petit ami ? Que sommes-nous, Harry ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Rétorqua le brun, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir… Dis-moi, Harry… Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? Interrogea une nouvelle fois le blond.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Dray ? Demanda Harry en posant ses mains sur ses bras, le forçant à le regarder. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le regard de Draco se rempli de larmes et brusquement, Harry prit peur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco reprit la parole :

\- Il y a que je suis enceinte, Harry…

S'attendant à tout sauf à cette révélation, Harry eut le réflexe que tout homme dans sa situation ne manquerait pas d'avoir, il bafouilla pitoyablement :

\- Que… Quoi ? Tu… Quoi ?

\- J'attends ton enfant, Harry, reprit Draco, la voix tremblante d'appréhension et les yeux humides.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre la signification de ses quelques mots. Et lorsqu'enfin il prit entièrement conscience du sens de sa phrase, son cœur manqua un battement. Plusieurs même.

La gorge nouée, il reporta son attention sur Draco. Blême, le cœur battant Draco semblait effrayé. Effrayé à l'idée d'être rejeté et abandonné une fois de plus, comme il l'avait été par ses propres parents.

Sentant son courage revenir à cette vision, Harry referma ses bras autour de Draco et l'attira doucement à lui. Une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre le maintenant fermement contre lui, il déclara gravement :

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas… Jamais ! Je serais là, Dray… Tu peux compter sur moi !

A l'entente de ses mots, Draco libéra les sanglots qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait appris pour sa grossesse. Il exorcisa toute l'angoisse et l'appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis des heures et se laissa aller entre les bras rassurants de son amant.

Il avait craint que le brun prenne mal la nouvelle et qu'il ait à surmonter cette épreuve seule. Mais une fois de plus, Harry avait réagi avec honneur et courage.

A l'abri et en sécurité entre les bras puissants de son amant, Draco murmura doucement :

\- Je t'aime, Harry… Je t'aime tellement…

Harry était surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le blond puisse ressentir de l'amour pour lui, pensant être le seul à être amoureux. Heureux comme jamais, il raffermi son étreinte autour de Draco et murmura à son tour :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Draco. Cela fait longtemps que je t'aime…

Draco frissonna violemment à l'entente de ses mots. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Esquissant un sourire amusé et n'ayant plus peur de se montrer trop affectueux envers le blond, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux. Savourant ce geste, Draco ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à leur étreinte, puis demanda doucement :

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

\- Pour la même raison que toi, sourit le brun. J'avais peur…

Draco ne répondit rien. Ils auraient le temps d'en reparler. Plus tard… Pour le moment, il y avait une question à laquelle il fallait répondre :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Pour le bébé…

\- La même chose que font tous les parents… L'aimer, l'élever et le regarder grandir et s'épanouir…

A ces mots, ému comme jamais, Draco raffermi son étreinte autour de la taille d'Harry, faisant sourire ce dernier. D'une petite voix, le blond demanda :

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Demanda sérieusement le brun. On n'a jamais abordé le sujet, mais à présent qu'il est là, on va faire en sorte d'y arriver, qu'en penses-tu ? Ca marche plutôt bien, toi et moi, non ? Si on essayait d'aller plus loin ? Une famille ça me paraît bien, t'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si… Si, je suis d'accord, souffla Draco, ému. Je t'aime, Harry… Construisons notre famille, sourit-il en ancrant son regard à celui de son amant.

\- Oui, faisons ça, approuva Harry avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Draco pour un tendre baiser.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà pour ma toute première histoire HPxDM. Si celle-ci vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire =) Cela fait toujours plaisir =)


End file.
